The present invention is generally directed to ink compositions, and processes thereof, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to processes for the preparation of colored aqueous ink compositions particularly suitable for use in ink jet printing processes, and especially thermal ink jet processes, and other similar processes, and wherein there is permitted minimal or no koagation, inks with suitable particle sizes, minimal intercolor bleed for the images developed, and wherein paper curl is minimized and image smearing is minimal, or avoided. The inks in embodiments of the present invention are comprised of an ink vehicle, colorant, and additives, and wherein the inks can be prepared by blending and optionally heating an epoxy monomer latex and preferably a copolymer of unsaturated epoxide monomers and ethylenically unsaturated monomers, wherein the ethylenically unsaturated monomers are ethylenically unsaturated esters, styrene functional monomers or olefinic acids, and a colorant dispersion, and wherein the latex can be prepared by emulsion polymerization using two surfactants of for example an anionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant.